Code Lyoko - Code: Love?
by sweetlovegirl101
Summary: Jeremy has a girlfriend, and Aelita isn't to happy about it. This is my first completed story so, Criticize all you want, it's how i will get better :) oh and an OC i completely made up. I will have better ones in the future :)


**Okay! Well like my bio says i like cartoons. I don't care what anyone says, I will post whatever show I feel like and anyone can criticize, harsh or not. That kinda sounds harsh myself, but anyway, I will be in a few different fan-groupings so if you don't like a story don't read it, if you do, then well read it :P Now on to my first, actually finished story, hope anyone that likes Code Lyoko likes it :P**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own the plot. **

* * *

><p>The tears have finally left my eyes. I have been sitting on my bed since i got back to my room. School was horrible. All day I watched my crush and best friend, hang out with his girlfriend. Jeremy, my crush and best friend, has a girlfriend. It is possible, that i might love him, but I'm not sure. He doesn't hug me like he normally would, and he doesn't kiss my forehead like he normally would either. I miss him. My other friends, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, All know about my crush on Jeremy. Now that I think about it, like really really think about it, he doesn't talk to me anymore, unless he is directing me, Ulrich, Odd andor Yumi, where to go on Lyoko, when X.A.N.A attacks. And after we get back from saving the world, all i get is a "Good job de-activating that tower Aelita." and he runs off to probably go and be with his girlfriend. What does she have, that I don't have? Well for starters, she has Jeremy. She may be really smart, and pretty, but so am I. I wonder if he knows what he's doing...

I have been crying for hours. School ended at around 2 O'Clock-ish, and it's now 5 o'clock. It is an unbelievable stormy night. I can hear the rain, as it pelts against the window. The perfect weather for my sad and depressing mood. I am supposed to go over to Ulrich and Odd's room so we can all hang out. We haven't had a lot of time to hang out with all the X.A.N.A attacks, and school work, but because it's a Friday, we got time off from everything. I grab my phone and shoot ulrich a quick text saying '_I'm on my way_'. He answered back not even 30 seconds later.

As I was walking to Ulrich and Odd's dorm, I heard yelling in a room as I was passing. It was Williams' room. It was William talking rather loudly, but not yelling, to …. _Lindsay_?! I could recognise her voice from anywhere, and here she is, in another guys room while her 'boyfriend' is doing god knows what. What is she doing in Williams' room? I texted Ulrich and Odd telling them to come to Williams room. How no one has heard them is beyond me. I listened closer to their conversation, and what i heard next was what shocked me the most.

"_... William I am __**NOT**_ _not gonna break up with Jeremy. I like getting good grades, and hes smarter than me, so as long as him and I are dating he will help me. Let's just stay hidden for a little while longer._ " Lindsay says.

"But Lindz, I don't want to stay hidden! I love you more then anyone can imagine, and I want everyone to know it!" William says to her back.

"_I love you too William, but i want to focus on my school work right now, and Jeremy is going to …._" I didn't get to hear the rest of what Lindsay was going to say because Ulrich and Odd tapped me on the shoulder.

"There you guys are! Okay you will never believe this, but Lindsay is cheating on Jeremy with William! We can go back to a room and talk about it because Lindsay is about to leave…" Just as I said that, the lock to the door started to wiggle. We ran back to my room because it was the closest.

"Okay… So what do you mean Lindsay is cheating on Jeremy with William?" Ulrich asked. I told them both what I heard Lindsay and William said.

"...And she said she was only using Jeremy for good grades."

What we didn't know was that right outside of my room door, going to his girlfriends door, which is right next to mine, him not knowing she wasn't there, was Jeremy. I heard a loud 'thud' out in the hall, and I went to go look. As I open and look out in the hall, All I see down the hall is a mop of blond hair, running towards his dorm room.

"Jeremy wait!" I called to him. But he didn't listen. He kept running. I ran after him forgetting that Ulrich and Odd were still in my room. He kept running until he got to his room, and he shut the door. I got there just as he was about to close it. I put my foot between the door and the frame, keeping him from closing the door anymore then what it was. After i went into his room, i shut the door.

"Jeremy *breath* How much *breath* did you *breath* hear?" I asked him, with a terrified look on my face, while trying to catch my breath. He didn't respond. He was sitting on his bed looking down, ignoring me, with the tiniest of tears coming out of the corner of his eyes. i went over and sat right next to him. His hands were by his side, so i picked one up. All he did was take a small glance at me, and continued to look down.

"Jeremy" I spoke softly. "How much did you hear, So i can explain." He finally looked up at me. He wasn't crying, but anyone could tell that he wanted too.

"I only heard the last part. I can't believe that she was only using me for good grades. I feel like such a loser." Jeremy finally said.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend! Lindsay doesn't know what shes going to be missing out on. You can always find someone who is way better than her. Who likes you for who you are. Someone like me..." My voice got softer at the end. Jeremy was already looking up at me, so i turned to look down myself.

From the corner of my eyes i saw him go wide eyed. I could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"Aelita, you like me, don't you?" Jeremy asked me. I didn't know what to say. He just found out, his girlfriend was cheating on him, and that his best friend likes him! Should i tell him the truth? Maybe…

"I-I do like you, but I didn't tell you for a reason." I didn't tell him the reason. I went to get up, so i could leave, and I get pulled back down. Jeremy pulled me back down. I forgot I was still holding his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me Aelita?" He asked. '_Because you had a girlfriend, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship!'_ I yelled in my head.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I have liked you since you restarted the supercomputer. I'm just good at hiding things" I confessed to him. All he did was stare. Until his lips curved into a small smile, and then a huge grin. He stood up fast, with that grin still plastered on his face. Still holding my hand, he pulls me up off the bed, and looks at me, with a look in his eyes, that I would notice anywhere. It's the look he always gave Lindsay. I have longed for him to do that for me.

**Jeremy's POV.** (wow finally get to hear from him, and what he has to say about everything!)

First I find out my girlfriend is cheating on me. Then I find out Aelita likes me, just as much as I like her. I have always liked her, even while I was with Lindsay. I just didn't show or tell her because I was afraid she didn't like me back.

Right now, i'm holding Aelita's hand, while looking at her. She's looking back at me. Suddenly i have this burst of confidence, and I pull her towards me, and I kissed her.

**Aelita's POV.**

Eeep! He kissed me! And he's so good at it too. He can say he has never kiss anyone - which he hasn't, except for me - but hes an awesome kisser. I snake my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away. We leaned our foreheads against each other, and looked into each others eyes. I got scared because he still has a girlfriend.

"What was that for, you have a girlfriend." I whisper-asked him.

"You're right, I do have a girlfriend, but I won't for long. And then I want a different girlfriend, and her name is Aelita. I have had a huge crush on you too. I was just too afraid the feelings wouldn't be mutual, so i hid them, and got a girlfriend. I did like her yeah, but you were the only one that actually caught my eye." he whispered back to me. This time I was the one who smiled with a big grin. I smashed my lips against his. I pulled him even closer, if that was even possible. We were practically having a make-out session. I sadly had to pull away so we could go to bed, and because of the lack of oxygen.

"Jeremy, we have to go to bed. I'll go upstairs, and meet you in the morning. So then you can break up with Lindsay after we make a plan to humiliate her." i told him.

"I don't want you to go, but I know. I'll get some sleep, make sure you do too." I giggled. He's always so sweet. I kissed him goodnight and left.

I get back to my room and see a note from Ulrich saying he and Odd went back to their room, and that we'll talk tomorrow. I immediately change into my bed clothing, and get under the covers, and fall right to sleep. The last thing I think about before falling asleep was that this has been quite an eventful night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now that you have read it, what do you think? It is supposed to be a one-shot, but i can add a second chapter if i get enough reviews for a second chapter. I know it's not the best but it is my very first story that was actually finished, and there is always room for improvement :) As everyone says don't forget to review, they will help me grow better in my writing, thanks! <strong>

_**~sweetlovegirl101**_


End file.
